deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Ralsei
Ralsei is a major protagonist in Deltarune as a Hero of Light, specifically the "Prince from the Dark" referenced in the Prophecy. Ralsei is the second party member the player will have access to. Being a scarf wielder, he focuses mainly on Magic and has access to the Pacify and Heal Prayer spells. Ralsei takes the role of the party's wizard. Like Susie, he cannot ACT by himself unless Kris gives the order. Profile Appearance Ralsei appears as a short Darkner resembling a boss monster. He wears a wizard's outfit, complete with pastel-green tints on his cape and hat. He also has a long magenta scarf wrapped around his neck and dons a pair of green colored glasses. When taking off his hat (which casts a shadow over his head), it is revealed his face is quite similar to that of Asriel, with the exception of glasses, pink shaded horns, and pink fur accents. Personality Ralsei is a kind-hearted Darkner who appears amiable and optimistic towards his teammates. Ralsei also displays signs of affection towards Kris and Susie, due to their willingness to help him fulfill the Prophecy. Unlike Susie, it appears that he dearly hates violence and prefers to solve most conflicts with pacifism. Ralsei is too trusting of others, an example of which can be found in the fight with King. After King is defeated, he feigns surrender to the party. Ralsei trusts him and heals him, after which King immediately betrays and attacks the party. Ralsei is revealed to enjoy baking cakes for his friends and seems quite flustered when revealing his actual face in front of his allies. Main Story Chapter 1 Ralsei makes his debut in this chapter, first appearing when Kris and Susie arrive in the Kingdom of Darkness. Upon their first meeting, Ralsei tells them the Prophecy of the Delta Rune. However, he is knocked away by Lancer, who engages in combat with the Heroes. After defeating Lancer, Ralsei joins the Heroes on a quest to save the universe from falling into darkness. He even offers Kris a tutorial on Encounters, showing them how to succeed either through violence or pacifism, although he prefers pacifism. As the Heroes venture through the Dark World, Ralsei occasionally comments on how his teammates are seemly getting along with each other, hoping to make good friends. At multiple points of the adventure, the Heroes encounter Lancer attempting to halt their progress but eventually joining their quest near the climax. Upon reaching Card Castle, the Heroes are immediately captured by King's Rudinn Rangers and locked away in the Dungeon. Despite this, Susie manages to free Kris and Ralsei, allowing the trio to resume their adventure. The Heroes eventually reach the top of the castle, where Lancer attempts to reason with his father. However, King resorts to using his son as a hostage in an attempt to force the heroes to surrender. This attempt fails and the heroes manage to defeat him (outcome depends on player's choice). During the aftermath of the adventure, Ralsei bids his friends farewell, showing his true face to Susie and Kris, and hopes that someday they'll meet again in the future. In Battle Spells Pacify Requires 16% TP. If the enemy is tired or sleepy, Ralsei can cast this spell to instantly pacify them without the needing of ACTing. "SPARE a tired enemy by putting them to sleep" Heal Prayer Requires 32% TP. Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of the selected Party Member's health. This spell is extremely useful when fighting Bosses without healing items. "Heavenly light restores a little HP to one party member. Depends on Magic." It can also be used outside of battle by selecting it in the stats menu, but it is currently unknown what circumstances make it usable, as TP does not last out of battle. Dual Heal Requires 50% TP. Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of all Party Member's Health. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. "Your SOUL shined its power on Ralsei!" Gallery Ralsei face partymenu.png |Party menu portrait Ralsei face battlemenu.png |Battle menu portrait Ralsei battle start.gif |Ralsei enters battle with a flourish Ralsei battle idle.gif |In-battle animation Ralsei battle clapping.gif |Clapping Ralsei overworld shocked.png |Shocked Ralsei battle down.png |Fallen Ralsei battle pacify.gif |Singing a lullaby Ralsei battle attack.gif |Attack Ralsei battle move.gif |Spare Ralsei battle spell.gif |Preparing a spell Ralsei battle spell.png |Using a spell Ralsei battle guard.gif |Defending Ralsei overworld hatoff front.png |After taking off hat Ralsei overworld hatoff side.png |Hat off facing side Ralsei blushing screenshot.png |Ralsei blushing when close to Kris Ralsei face body concept.jpg |Ralsei Concept Art 1https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/1063270097110949888 Ralsei face dialogue concept.jpg |Ralsei Concept Art 2 Ralsei face concept.jpg |Ralsei Concept Art 3https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/1063271957754519552 Ralsei face temmie concept.jpg |Ralsei Concept Art by Temmie Changhttps://twitter.com/tuyoki/status/1063282948785475584 Trivia * Ralsei, unlike Susie, is against fighting and will even sometimes comment on Kris's violent behavior if they tend to FIGHT Darkners rather than ACT on them. * Ralsei is an anagram of "Asriel." His appearance and title even resembles that of the fallen prince. ** If the colors of Ralsei's image are inverted, it highly resembles Asriel with glasses. ** Similar to Flowey in Undertale, Ralsei introduces the in-battle mechanics of the game. In fact, Ralsei speaks the same quote about the protagonist's SOUL."See that HEART, Kris? That's your SOUL, the culmination of your being!" * According to the Party menu, Ralsei is a LV1 Lonely Prince at the start of the game. "Dark-World being. Has no subjects." ** However, if the Ragger is equipped, it will change to LV1 Prickly Prince. "Deals damage with his rugged scarf." ** Another title is the LV1 Fluffy Prince, shown when the Dainty Scarf is equipped. "Weak, but has nice healing powers." * If Kris stands close to Ralsei for a certain amount of time, he will start blushing. * After Kris's adventure in the Dark World, speaking with Toriel about themselves causes her to mention that Kris had a headband with red horns on it, and that she isn't sure where it went. This could be related to Ralsei's reddish horns. * Originally, there was a dialogue where Susie was making fun of Ralsei, Ralsei would ask Kris if he's being annoying, and Kris could either flirt with Ralsei or tell him to stop talking.Looking through old files and these dialogue choice options from 2015 ended up kinda accurately reflecting how people feel LOL - Toby Fox, Twitter. * If Kris and Susie refuse to listen to Ralsei's tale, a few things happen: ** Ralsei will ask again if they want to listen to his tale, which they can refuse to do for a second time. ** Afterwards Ralsei will have different dialogue, and so will Lancer after he runs into Ralsei. ** While Lancer is talking, Ralsei will butt in offering to explain the legend. * In Ralsei's regular dialogue portraits, the horns on his head are shown to curve inwards. However, his dialogue portrait when his hat is off depicts his horns pointing outwards. It is unknown if this was intentional or an oversight by the developers. * Ralsei has extra dialogue if Kris interacts with the waterfall that leads into Castle Town. References Hero of Light Category:Darkners